First Boyfriend
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Aku... rindu Kaa-san. / Beberapa hari ke depan, kita akan pindah ke Jepang. / Janji yang sampai kapanpun takkan pernah ditepati. / Kurasa benar kata gosip yang beredar baru-baru ini. / Chap 2 update, ttebayo!
1. Chapter 1 : First Meeting

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**First Boyfriend**

**By : Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T **mungkin

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Pairing : SasuHina (**first fanfic SasuHina**)**

**Inspirated from "First Boyfriend" volume 4 © Miyoshi Tomori**

**Warning : Little Conflict and Just for entertain**. **Hope you like it, all.**

**Summary : **Kisah perjalanan cinta antara Sasuke dan Hinata yang sudah dipertemukan sejak kecil. Namun ketika Sasuke berumur tujuh tahun, ia harus ditinggalkan Hinata yang pergi ke Perancis. Bisakah keduanya bertemu lagi? RnR (ya)!

**# First Meeting #**

**Jepang, 27 Desember 1997**

Tokyo _Hospital_ merupakan sebuah rumah sakit bertaraf Internasional (Author #plak!) ini selalu ramai pasien maupun pengunjung. Banyak dokter-dokter ternama dan berbakat bekerja di Tokyo _Hospital._ Kita ambil contoh saja Kabuto-_sensai_. Begitulah orang-orang biasa memanggil dokter muda berkacamata bulat itu. Ia sudah berulang kali melakukan pembedahan organ dalam dan pembedahan lainnya. Tidak jarang lelaki itu mendapat beberapa penghargaan atas kerja kerasnya menolong para pasien dari Tokyo _Hospital_.

Baiklah, kita lupakan soal Kabuto dengan penghargaannya (Kabuto: Author sialan!).

"Bertahanlah Hikaru. Kau pasti bisa."

"Ugh, huft. Aaargh!"

"Bertahanlah Hikaru."

Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Hiashi Hyuuga tampak cemas melihat istrinya –Hikaru– tengah berusaha melahirkan anak keduanya. Ia terus menggenggam tangan sang istri, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk wanita itu. Dokter yang menangani persalinan juga tampak berkeringat dingin. Beberapa suster ikut membantu sang dokter. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara tangisan bayi terdengar.

"OEEE! OEEE!"

"_Yokatta_," gumam seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

Hikaru tersenyum lemah melihat buah hatinya yang masih berlumur darah itu tengah menangis. Itu berarti anaknya normal. Mata Hikaru yang berwarna _amethyst_ tampak hidup, ia pun menengok pada sang suami. "Anata..."

"Istirahatlah, Hikaru." Hiashi tersenyum simpul seraya mengecup kening Hikaru.

"Selamat, Hyuuga-san. Anak kedua Anda seorang perempuan," kata si Dokter.

Bayi mungil berambut indigo tersebut masih menangis saat ia digendong Hiashi. Sang Dokter tersenyum melihatnya. "Selamat, Nyonya," ujarnya pada Hikaru. Sementara Hikaru tampak tengah mengumpulkan kekuatannya sambil tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih banyak, _S-Sensai_," kata Hikaru.

"Maaf, Tuan. Bisa kami bawa anak Anda sebentar," kata seorang suster yang tadi ikut dalam proses persalinan pada Hiashi.

"Silahkan."

Bayi mungil nan lucu itu berpindah tangan. Tangisannya yang sudah mereda kini terdengar kembali. Kelihatannya bayi itu belum mau lepas dari pelukan sang ayah. Suster yang menggendongnya terlihat kewalahan untuk menenangkannya. Hiashi menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah anak keduanya itu.

"Berhentilah menangis, Sayang."

Suara lembut Hikaru membuat anaknya berhenti menangis seketika.

Si pemilik suara tersenyum lagi.

_Cklek. _Suara pintu ruangan terbuka, terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang umurnya kira-kira masih satu tahunan. Wajahnya sembab, seperti habis menangis. Tanpa ancang-ancang, bocah itu berlari menghampiri Hiashi. Dengan senang hati, Hiashi menangkap lalu menggendongnya.

"Hueee! Tou-san jahat!" rengeknya sambil memeluk erat leher Hiashi.

"Tenanglah, Neji. Tou-san di sini." Hiashi mengusap kepala bocah tersebut.

Oh, rupanya bocah itu adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga bernama Neji Hyuuga. Di umurnya yang masih berumur satu tahun lima bulan itu sudah menjadi seorang kakak.

"Neji," panggil Hikaru pelan.

Yang dipanggil menengok sambil mengusap air matanya.

"K-Kaa-san, Neji takut."

"Tenang, Kaa-san di sini. Nggak kemana-mana kok," ujar Hikaru mencoba menenangkan anak pertamanya itu. Selama persalinan memang Neji tidak ikut masuk ke dalam. Ia di luar bersama sahabatnya. Suster dan Dokter sudah sedari tadi keluar ruangan untuk memberikan waktu pada keluarga yang baru saja mendapatkan anak keduanya itu.

"Akhirnya, persalinannya berjalan lancar."

Hiashi dan Hikaru tersenyum karena kedatangan seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Hikaru. Di gendongannya ada seorang bayi laki-laki tengah tertidur pulas. Ialah Mikoto Uchiha. Sahabat dekat Hikaru sejak kuliah. Wanita itu bejalan mendekati kasur Hikaru.

"Seharusnya kau tak membawa Sasuke ke sini, Mikoto," nasihat Hiashi.

"Hahaha, tak apa. Sasuke tak mau lepas dariku, makanya kubawa," ujar Mikoto sambil menyingkirkan sedikit rambut anaknya yang dinamai Sasuke Uchiha. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hika-chan?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Terlalu payah untuk duduk dan berdiri, Miko-chan."

"Beristirahatlah sejenak," ujar Mikoto.

Lagi, Hikaru hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Sasuke tidur ya, Baa-san?" tanya Neji kecil sambil menatap Sasuke kecil. Tampaknya Neji ingin melihat lebih dekat wajah Sasuke saat tertidur. Tanpa diberitahu pun Hiashi langsung mendekati Mikoto agar Neji kecilnya bisa melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke lucu." Begitulah komentar bocah berambut coklat pendek itu ketika melihat wajah Sasuke kecil.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbuka perlahan.

"Wah, Sasuke bangun!" seru Neji panik. Ia mengira karena dirinyalah yang sudah membangunkan bayi yang masih berumur empat bulanan itu.

"Tenanglah, Neji."

Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah Neji yang begitu menggemaskan.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat semuanya menoleh. Suster yang membawa adik Neji datang dengan sang adik di gendongannya. Hiashi menuruni Neji supaya ia bisa menggendong anak keduanya tersebut.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ujar si Suster seraya menyerahkan bayi mungil itu ke tangan sang ayah. Setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih', sang Suster keluar ruangan untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Hiashi merapikan sedikit rambut indigo bayinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tou-san, Neji ingin melihat," pinta Neji kecil.

Hiashi berjongkok secara perlahan.

Neji kecil sangat antusias melihat wajah adiknya itu. "Lebih lucu dari Sasuke."

Semuanya tertawa mendengarnya. Neji kecil sangat pintar berkomentar persis seperti sang ibu, bagaimana saat ia dewasa ya?

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kurasa Hikaru sudah memikirkan namanya." Hiashi masih berjongkok di samping kasur Hikaru karena Neji masih betah memperhatikan wajah adiknya. Sesekali tangan mungil Neji menyentuh pipinya yang memerah.

Hikaru yang masih belum tidur berucap. "Hinata. Bagaimana dengan nama itu, Anata?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan Hiashi.

"Nama yang bagus," setuju Hiashi seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Lihat, Sasuke. Kau punya teman baru lagi, namanya Hinata," ujar Mikoto pada Sasuke kecil yang sibuk memegang mata kirinya. Sepertinya kemasukan debu atau karena ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Mata onyx-nya menatap Hinata kecil yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sasuke kecil tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah digendong Hiashi. Mikoto mendekati Hiashi begitu melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Sepertinya anakku tertarik dengan anakmu, Hiashi," ujar Mikoto geli.

Hiashi dan Hikaru ikut tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Tangan mungil Sasuke sedikit bergerak untuk mendekati Hinata kecil.

Namun perjuangannya terlihat sia-sia karena tangannya itu terlalu pendek untuk bisa meraih Hinata. Senyum ceria terlihat di wajah Sasuke kecil. Rona merah juga terlihat di kedua belah pipinya yang chubby.

Andai Sasuke bisa berbicara saat itu juga, mungkin ia akan mengucapkan "selamat datang, Hinata."

**;; First Boyfriend ;;**

**Jepang, 23 Juli 2002**

Hari ini tepat tanggal 23 Juli merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh bocah laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ dengan model yang –ehem– seperti –ehem– _chicken_ –ehem– _butt_ (#Author digeplak karena kebanyakan berdehem). Pasalnya hari ini ia berulang tahun ke-lima tahun. _Mansion_ bergaya _Barat_ itu tampak ramai oleh beberapa orang yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya.

Sebuah kue ulang tahun bertingkat tiga dengan lilin berangka lima tertancap di tengah-tengahnya. Sebuah kalimat mengitari kue tersebut. _Happy birthday Sasuke Uchiha_. Senyuman manis terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar sang Mama, Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke menengok lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Anakku." Kini Fugaku Uchiha yang berucap.

"Terima kasih, Mama, Papa!" Sasuke memeluk keduanya dengan gembira. Untung saja saat itu kedua orang tuanya tengah berjongkok, jadi ia tak perlu susah payah untuk memeluk keduanya. Fugaku tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan kepala si bungsu. Karena terlalu lelah berjinjit, Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya. Senyumnya masih terlihat di sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Otouto_-ku sayang."

"_Oniichan_!"

Kini Sasuke berlari kecil menghampiri Itachi, sang kakak tercinta yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Di tangan Itachi terdapat sebuah kado dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar sampai harus memegangnya dengan dua tangan.

"A-apa itu?" heran Sasuke.

"Ini kado untukmu dari _Oniichan_." Itachi menyerahkan kado itu pada Sasuke.

"E-eh?"

Hampir saja Sasuke terjungkal ke belakang, kalau saja tak ada seseorang di belakangnya. Mata _onyx_-nya melirik dan tanpa aba-aba langsung berbalik. "Neji-_nii_!" serunya gembira begitu tahu kalau yang menahannya adalah Neji Hyuuga. Laki-laki berambut coklat sebahu itu sudah dianggap kakak kedua oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Itachi-nii! Jelas-jelas kadonya terlalu berat untuk Sasuke bawa sendiri," omelnya pada Itachi.

Itachi memasang wajah cemberut. "Salahkan kadonya yang terlalu keberatan."

"Tetap saja itu salahmu," ketus Neji.

"Huh, kau selalu menyalahkanku. Padahalkan aku yang jadi kakak Sasuke!"

"Tapi tetap saja-"

Sasuke menaruh kadonya di lantai perlahan lalu berdiri di tengah-tengah Neji dan Itachi yang masih ribut. "Sudahlah, _Oniichan_, Neji-_nii_. Bertengkar itu tidak baik," lerainya. Sasuke kecil hanya menghela napas saat melihat Neji dan Itachi memalingkan wajahnya satu sama lain. Seorang gadis kecil dengan dress ungu selutut yang berdiri di belakang Neji menarik perhatian si bungsu Uchiha.

"Hinata-_chan_? Kaukah itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Sudah lama datang?"

"I-iya. Mm, ini u-untuk S-Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Hinata kecil gugup bercampur malu. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan sebuah kado berbentuk kotak kecil dengan pita berwarna biru tua.

Sasuke menerima kado itu dengan gembira. "_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_!"

"Ehmm." Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Apa ini darimu atau dengan Neji-_nii_?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Hinata kecil yang masih berumur empat tahunan itu memainkan jemarinya sambil menunduk. Rona merah tak pernah absen di wajahnya yang chubby. Kalau boleh Sasuke ingin sekali mencubit pipi gadis di depannya ini. Tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, mengingat sikap_ overprotective_ Neji pada Hinata.

"I-itu k-khusus dali (baca: dari) Hinata u-untuk Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah. "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, akan kujaga hadiah dari Hinata baik-baik!" seru Sasuke.

**;; First Boyfriend ;;**

**Bandara Narita, 10 Oktober 2004**

Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga tengah berkumpul di depan pintu masuk penukaran tiket pesawat. Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi, pesawat Jepang-Perancis untuk _take off._ Pesawat yang membawa keluarga Hyuuga menuju Negara yang terkenal dengan suasana romantisnya itu. Entah untuk berapa lama mereka tinggal, mereka pun juga tak tahu. Jika bukan karena urusan pekerjaan yang Hiashi tanggung, mereka pasti tak akan pindah.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya," ujar Mikoto sambil terisak.

Hikaru ikut menangis. "Iya, jaga diri kalian juga ya."

Keduanya berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama. Sedangkan kedua suami mereka hanya saling menjabat tangan dan melempar senyum datar (?). Terlihat tiga laki-laki kecil dan seorang gadis kecil di samping keempat orang dewasa itu.

Si gadis menangis melihat ibunya menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-_chan_," ujar Neji, si kakak tercintanya.

"Hiks, Hinata pasti akan r-rindu dengan –hiks– semuanya yang a-ada di sini."

Laki-laki berambut hitam dan berumur tiga tahun lebih tua dari si gadis kecil itu menepuk pelan kepala si gadis. Senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya. "Kami juga pasti akan merindukanmu, Hinata-chan," ujar laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Itachi Uchiha. "Benarkan, Sasuke?"

Si adik hanya diam dan menunduk tak menjawab.

"_Ne_, Sasuke?"

"E-ehmm." Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sedikit pun mendongak.

Hinata kecil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Hiks, Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya begitu sampai di hadapan bungsu Uchiha itu. Matanya masih setia mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata. "Sasuke-_kun_ t-tidak –hiks– menangis kan?" tanya Hinata kecil yang masih berumur enam tahun.

"T-tidak! Aku t-tidak menangis!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata kecil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya agar air matanya tidak jatuh. "Aku kan laki-laki, mana mungkin menangis," ujarnya seraya menghapus air mata yang ada di sudut matanya dengan cepat. Senyum tipis ia berikan pada gadis kecil di depannya ini. "Hinata-_chan_, jangan nakal ya di sana. Jangan menangis terus," pesan Sasuke.

"Ehmm, Hinata akan jadi anak baik-baik di sana," janji Hinata.

"Janji?" Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!"

Keduanya pun tersenyum dan saling tatap untuk beberapa saat. _Onyx_ bertemu dengan _amethyst_ untuk terakhir kalinya karena akan butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke maupun Hinata bisa melihat iris mata satu sama lain.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo berangkat," ajak Neji begitu Hikaru menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Ehmm." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Hinata-_chan_."

Baru lima langkah Hinata berjalan bersama Neji, Sasuke menarik pergelangan si gadis berambut _indigo_ itu. "Hinata-_chan_," panggilnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke kecil langsung memakaikan sebuah kalung hadiah dari sang ibu saat ia berulang tahun ketiga tahun yang ukuran talinya cukup panjang ke Hinata. Kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk bintang kini sudah beralih ke leher Hinata.

"I-ini?"

"Jaga baik-baik kalung itu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping supaya Hinata tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Akan H-Hinata jaga kalung ini u-untuk Sasuke-_kun_," janji Hinata.

"Aku juga akan menunggumu di sini," janji Sasuke sambil menatap lurus pada mata Hinata yang membuat wajah gadis itu memanas. "Berjanjilah untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menemuiku lagi, Hinata-_chan_."

"I-iya," janji Hinata.

**To Be Continued (**Dilanjutin nggak ya?**)**

LLOHA! (baca: hallo) Ini fanfic pertama Mizuka dengan pairing SasuHina jadi tolong dimaklumi ya kalau belum terasa suasana SasuHina-nya. Entah kenapa, Mizuka jadi menulis ini, rasanya tertantang aja nulisnya karena Mizuka sedikit tidak suka. Tapi melihat para senpai yang menulis pair SasuHina membuat Mizuka terinspirasi untuk membuatnya juga. Hehehe...

Untuk update-nya, Mizuka tunggu respon dari para pembaca juga para reviewers. Jika ada kritik, saran, maupun flame, bisa lewat **Review**...

**Jaa Ne~!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Go Home

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**First Boyfriend**

**By : Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : ****T **mungkin

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Pairing : SasuHina (**first fanfic SasuHina**)**

**Inspirated from "First Boyfriend" © Miyoshi Tomori**

**Warning : Little Conflict and Just for entertain**. **Hope you like it, all.**

**Summary : **Aku... rindu Kaa-_san_. / Beberapa hari ke depan, kita akan pindah ke Jepang. / Janji yang sampai kapanpun takkan pernah ditepati. / Kurasa benar kata gosip yang beredar baru-baru ini. / _Chap_ 2 _update_, _ttebayo_!

**# Go Home #**

**Perancis, 25 Agustus 2013**

_Tok, tok, tok!_

"Hinata-_chan_, apa kau masih tidur?"

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang tengah bermalas-malasan di atas kasur berukuran _queen size_-nya. Mata _amethyst_ itu terbuka perlahan. Matanya terlihat sembab dengan rona merah di kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Si gadis menjawab sambil mengambil posisi duduk. "Baru bangun, Neji-_nii_."

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Neji Hyuuga, si sulung.

"Boleh, tidak kukunci kok," ujar bungsu Hyuuga. Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat sosok Neji tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisikan seporsi sandwich yang ditaruh di atas piring dan segelas susu rasa vanilla kesukaan si adik. Hinata menghela napas melihatnya. "Neji-nii, sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak membawakan sarapan ke kamarku. Kenapa dibawakan terus sih?" Bukannya ia bermaksud untuk menolak perhatian si kakak tercinta, hanya saja ia tak mau direpotkan dan dimanja terus-terusan.

"Hm, tak apa. Aku suka melakukannya." Neji tersenyum.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi," ujar Neji sambil mengacak rambut Hinata lembut, setelah menaruh nampan ke atas kasur Hinata. "Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, kau tahu?" Ia memilih duduk di ujung kasur tepat di samping Hinata. Melihat si adik hanya menatap isi nampan membuat Neji menghel napas berat.

"Aku... rindu Kaa-san."

Neji termenung sebentar lalu menatap Hinata.

"Aku rindu Kaa-san yang selalu tersenyum saat aku bangun tidur."

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi, Imouto," desah Neji sambil mengelus rambut Hinata. Oh tidak, jangan lagi... Air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Neji hanya bisa memalingkan wajah kemudian menunduk. "Bukan kau saja yang terpukul dengan kenyataan, aku pun juga sama sepertimu," lirih Neji.

"Hiks, Neji-nii... m-maaf."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, Hinata-chan." Neji tersenyum pahit.

Hinata menghapus air matanya dan ikut tersenyum, walau senyum paksa.

"Setelah sarapan, Tou-san ingin berbicara pada kita di ruang kerja."

Neji pun keluar dari kamar yang keseluruhan berwarna lavender itu. Sempat melirik ke belakang sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Hinata menatap nampan kemudian berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan mandi pagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi pagi dan sarapan di kamar, ia pun keluar dengan berbalut dress biru laut selutut tanpa lengan. Rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat dua seperti model rambut nenek Tsunade. Kaki beralaskan sandal slop putih terus menapak menuruni tangga menuju ruang kerja sang ayah yang berada di lantai satu tepat di sebelah ruang makan rangkap dapur. Sesaat gadis itu menangkap siluit seorang wanita paruh baya berambut sama sepertinya tengah tersenyum sambil memasak.

Hinata mengedipkan sekali matanya dan siluit itu pun menghilang.

"Hanya fatamorgana saja, Hinata," gumamnya.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Masuk," perintah sang ayah dari dalam ruangan. Hinata menurut dan membuka pintu perlahan. Neji sudah terlihat duduk di sofa panjang dengan Hiashi yang juga duduk di sofa yang hanya cukup satu orang untuk mendudukinya. Dari ambang pintu Hinata bisa mencium bau yang menguar dari buku-buku yang tertata rapi di tiap lemari buku. Dengan langkah kecil, ia menghampiri kedua pria itu lalu duduk di samping si kakak yang entah kenapa terus menunduk.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan, Tou-san?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi menghela napas. "Beberapa hari ke depan, kita akan pindah ke Jepang."

Hinata mau pun Neji saling berpandangan kemudian menengok pada Hiashi. "K-kenapa mendadak begini, Tou-san?" tanya Hinata. Neji hanya mengernyit heran begitu mendengar ucapan Hiashi tadi. Ini terlalu mendadak untuk mereka yang beberapa minggu lalu terguncang akibat kepergian Hikaru Hyuuga, sang ibu tercinta untuk selamanya.

"Aku tak ingin melihat kalian semakin terpuruk di sini."

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan barang-barang Kaa-san?" tanya Neji.

"Semua barang Kaa-san akan Tou-san tinggalkan di sini," ujar Hiashi tegas.

"K-kenapa tidak dibawa juga?" Kini Hinata kembali bertanya.

Melihat Hiashi menggelengkan kepala membuat kedua remaja Hyuuga itu menunduk. Bahkan mata si bungsu sudah kembali berkaca-kaca. "Percuma saja kalau begitu, kalian tetap terpuruk di Jepang. Tou-san melakukannya untuk mengembalikan wajah ceria kalian yang hilang setelah Hikaru meninggal." Ya, Hiashi sangat merindukan wajah kedua anaknya yang selalu tersenyum ceria seperti dulu-dulu. Ia juga rela melakukan apa pun itu untuk mengembalikannya termasuk pulang ke kampung halaman, Jepang dan meninggalkan cabang perusahaannya di Perancis yang kini sudah sangat maju begitu ia ambil alih kepemimpinannya.

"Tapi Tou-san, bagaimana dengan perusahaan Tou-san?

"Tak perlu memikirkan soal itu, yang terpenting kita semua kembali ke Jepang."

Seberkas cahaya muncul dari kalung berbentuk bintang yang terus bertengger di leher Hinata sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Negara Perancis. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu, saat teman sepermainannya memberikan kalung itu sebelum pergi.

_Aku juga akan menunggumu di sini_.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benak Hinata hingga saat ini.

"Kalian mau kan, kembali ke Jepang?"

Neji berpikir sebentar. "Aku tak bisa menolak perintah, Tou-san."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Asal Tou-san juga ikut, Hinata akan ikut." Hinata tersenyum sambil menghapus cepat genangan air di kedua sudut matanya. Gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan sang ayah juga dirinya kalau mungkin dengan kembali ke Jepang bisa membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik.

"Tentu saja Tou-san ikut. Mulai hari ini, bersiap-siaplah."

Neji dan Hinata mengangguk.

**;; First Boyfriend ;;**

**Bandara Internasional Perancis, 2 September 2013**

"KYAAA! ITU AKATSUKI!"

"WAH, TAMPAN-TAMPAN!"

"MINTA FOTONYA DONG!"

Suara teriakan-teriakan merdu terdengar jelas di sekitar pintu masuk khusus bandara. Ada tujuh orang laki-laki tampan dan keren yang –ehem– cukup berumur berjalan masuk dengan penjagaan ketat dari kepolisian Perancis.

Akatsuki. Begitulah orang-orang menyebut mereka bertujuh. Vocal grup yang beranggotakan Yahiko sebagai Ketua, Nagato, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame dan Itachi ini merupakan vocal grup yang sangat terkenal di belahan benua Asia, Eropa, dan bahkan suara mereka pun sudah masuk ke pasar perindustrian musik di benua Amerika. Jarang-jarang ada vocal grup Asia yang bisa menembus pasar benua Amerika saking ketatnya persaingan. Namun Dewi Fortuna tengah berada di genggaman Akatsuki.

Baru saja Akatsuki menyelesaikan tour-nya keliling Eropa untuk mempromosikan album terbarunya yang berjudul Fly High dengan Perancis sebagai Negara terakhir tour mereka. Belum lagi ketujuh Akatsuki yang semuanya masih berstatus mahasiswa itu harus menghadiri jadwal manggung di sebuah stasiun TV swasta di Tokyo esok hari.

Itachi Uchiha atau biasa dipanggil 'Tua' oleh anggota Akatsuki lainnya (salahkan keriput diwajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat tua dibanding umurnya #plak!) tersebut tengah sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya sambil menarik koper.

"Cepat, Tua! Jangan terlalu lambat berjalan!" protes Hidan yang ada di belakang Itachi.

"Ck, dasar penganut ajaran sesat!" umpatnya.

Itachi membiarkan Hidan berjalan duluan.

Konan –manajer Akatsuki– hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah mereka berdua dan anggota lainnya yang tampak terlihat tengah ribut-ribut kecil di sepanjang perjalanan masuk pintu khusus. Bolehlah mereka kelihatan akur dan kompak di atas panggung, tapi tidak jika di belakang panggung.

"Oi, Konan! Tiketnya ada di tanganmu, bukan?"

"Ya!" seru Konan menanggapi Yahiko yang sudah melewati pintu penukaran.

"Ayo, Itachi! Jangan melamun!"

Melihat anggota termuda di Akatsuki itu tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya semula, membuat Konan menghampirinya. "Hei, Itachi. Apa yang kau lihat? Sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off," ujar Konan sambil menarik lengan Itachi secara paksa.

"E-eh? Maaf."

Mata onyx Itachi terus menatap pintu masuk nomor 5 sambil melangkahkan kaki.

Apa mungkin itu dia ya? tanya Itachi dalam hati.

**;; First Boyfriend ;;**

**Tokyo, Jepang**

"Oi, Teme! Kudengar kakakmu akan kembali ke Jepang setelah tour-nya keliling Eropa. Kenapa kau tak menjemputnya?" tanya laki-laki berambut blonde jabrik dan berkulit tan. Mata sapphire-nya melirik ke samping sambil mengendurkan dasi merah yang sedikit mencekik lehernya. Laki-laki yang masih keturunan bule itu bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze, si bungsu dari keluarga pemilik Namikaze Corp. Saat ini ia bersama dua sahabatnya tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat di tempat langganan mereka yaitu atap sekolah Tohka Gakuen.

"Oi, aku sedang bicara denganmu, Teme," gerutu Naruto.

"Hn."

"Lagi-lagi hanya konsonan dua huruf itu yang keluar."

"Naruto-kun, kau bawa bento apa hari ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink cerah yang duduk di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda tampan dan terkenal di sekolahnya. Bukan hanya mereka saja yang terkenal namun ia pun juga sangat terkenal di kalangan siswa-siswi Tohka Gakuen. Gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno sudah menjadi sahabat mereka sejak JHS. Sakura juga merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik Tokyo Hospital.

"Seperti biasa; hanya dadar gulung, tumis jamur, selada dan nasi."

"Kalau kau, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki yang dipanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun' itu membuat dahi –ehem– lebar (dihajar Sakura FC) Sakura berkedut. "Tak bisakah kau mengganti trademark-mu itu dengan kata lainnya seperti ya atau tidak, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Laki-laki bermata onyx dan sahabat Sakura juga Naruto tersebut hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali ke dunianya sendiri. Di tangan kirinya ada MP3 Player berwarna putih yang terhubung langsung dengan headset berwarna sama di kedua telinganya. Headset putih itu selalu tersemat di telinga bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha. Jika saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, ia hanya mengalungkannya di leher tanpa sedikit pun keinginan untuk memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau bento-ku?" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Padahal aku sudah membuat banyak."

"Kalau begitu buatku saja!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Belum sempat Naruto mengambil lauk yang ada di kotak bento Sakura, gadis itu sudah menjitaknya duluan. "Auuch! Ittai," ringis Naruto.

"Rasakan itu!"

Sasuke melirik sebentar kemudian kembali memandang langit.

Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, Hinata?

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat terbang di atas langit yang Sasuke pandangi. Sebersit harapan bahwa pesawat itu membawa gadis berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst yang selalu ia tunggu ke Jepang untuk kembali padanya muncul. Hanya harapan, tidak lebih karena percuma saja berharap yang tak pasti. Sasuke memilih untuk menyender pada pagar besi sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. Mata onyx-nya tetap setia menatap langit cerah berselimut awan putih.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau percaya jika dia kembali ke sini?"

Sasuke melirik sahabat Dobe-nya itu.

"Dia, teman SD kita dulu," jelas Naruto sambil memakan bento-nya.

"Hn."

Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menatap keduanya bergantian karena ia bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto saat mereka duduk di bangku Junior High School. Tapi sekarang Sakura ingat soal apa yang dimaksud Naruto tadi. Laki-laki itu pernah cerita mengenai seorang temannya saat mereka kelas 1 SD dan orang itu selalu ditunggu Sasuke sampai sekarang. Sudah pasti yang ditunggunya adalah seorang gadis karena alasan menunggu itulah yang membuat si Pangeran Uchiha tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis lain, termasuk dirinya.

Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto terjadi saja sudah membuat nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

"Mungkin tak akan kembali," komen Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda, dia kan sudah berjanji padamu," balas Naruto.

"Janji yang sampai kapanpun takkan pernah ditepati."

Bento Naruto sudah habis tak bersisa, ia pun memilih untuk ikut bersandar di pagar seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. "Kau sudah capek menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, Teme? Atau kau sudah berpaling ke yang lain?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang langit. Ia tahu selama ini Sasuke memang menyimpan rasa pada teman SD mereka itu yang bahkan sampai sekarang pun tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Tak ada balasan dari Sasuke dan membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Oh iya, aku lupa ada janji dengan Karin!"

Sakura merapikan kotak bento miliknya lalu berdiri. "Aku duluan ya!" Gadis itu pun pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitu memastikan Sakura benar-benar pergi dari jangkauan aman mereka, Naruto kembali menengok pada Sasuke.

"Kurasa benar kata gosip yang beredar baru-baru ini."

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan menyukaimu," ujar Naruto.

"Lalu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya kasihan saja padanya."

"Kenapa tidak kau kencani saja Sakura dan menggantikanku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hahahaha, mana mungkin aku melakukannya, Teme." Si bungsu Namikaze itu memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. Mata sapphire-nya menerawang jauh ke depan. "Lagipula, aku masih menunggu seseorang seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu.

_Berjanjilah untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menemuiku lagi, Hinata-chan._

_I-iya._

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu... Hinata?"

**;; First Boyfriend ;;**

**Mansion Uchiha**

Itachi tampak mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga seselesainya acara makan malam bersama keluarga tercinta. Sambil memasang pose berpikir ala detektif, ia pun duduk di sofa panjang tepat di samping Sasuke. Si bungsu yang tengah duduk manis sedari tadi di sofa hanya menatapnya heran bercampur kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Mengganggu saja," ketus Sasuke.

"Aku sedang berpikir, diamlah."

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah.

"Astaga... pasti hanya bayangan. Ya, pasti."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tua?" tanya si bungsu datar.

Itachi memandang adiknya dengan tatapan horror begitu mendengar panggilan Sasuke padanya tadi. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Otouto?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung kembali fokus ke layar televisi berukuran 40 inchi di depannya. "Ck, aku benci dengan sebutan itu," decak Itachi lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sesekali matanya melirik ke Sasuke.

"Jangan melirikku terus. Menjijikan," ketus Sasuke.

Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Tou-san lembur lagi ya?"

"Hn."

"Jawab yang jelas," kesal Itachi.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa melirik.

"Padahal aku ingin bertanya langsung soal keluarga Hyuuga." Mendengar kata 'Hyuuga' membuat Sasuke menoleh seketika. Awalnya ia kaget lalu menutupinya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

Itachi tampak berpikir.

"Cepat katakan," ujar Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Kau tahu kan aku baru pulang dari Perancis."

"Hn."

"Di bandara... tadi aku seperti melihat Hinata tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Itachi menajamkan matanya. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau itu benar-benar Hinata karena aku hanya melihatnya sekilas," ujar Itachi seraya mengangkat bahu. Tubuhnya ia senderkan ke sandaran sofa. "Sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu Hinata dan Neji. Lost contact pula."

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi sebuah harapan yang tak tahu pasti kedatangannya.

**To Be Continued**

Konnichi wa, minna-san! Setelah berpikir matang-matang dan membaca review, Mizuka akhirnya datang lagi untuk update chap 2! :D Hmm, mungkin fanfic pertama SasuHina ini akan bercerita panjaaang banget. Kalau bosan juga tak apa-apa, Mizuka maklumi. Tapi diusahain nggak terlalu panjang. Diusahain sampai chap belasan aja. maaf juga kalau banyak typo karena Mizuka nggak sempat mengeditnya. gomenasai!

Arigatou untuk** sasuhina-caem (**arigatou review-nya :) B-benarkah malah terasa feel NejiSasu? Mizuka shock! Tenang ini bukan Yaoi kok**)**, **Suzu Aizawa (**arigatou untuk support-nya. Mizuka akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. :D**)**, **NildhaRakay** **(**arigatou review-nya. Mizuka bakal lanjutin fanfic ini :D**)**, **Mamoka** **(**arigatou review-nya ya :D), **Haiiro-Sora** (arigatou untuk review-nya, Mizuka bakal lanjutin fanfic ini. Salam kenal juga. :)**)**, **Gyurin Kim** **(**arigatou untuk review-nya. :) Mizuka masih ragu untuk partisipasi Naruto sebagai third person-nya, masih bingung**)**, dan semua yang sudah mampir ke sini.

Masih berminat untuk me-**review**?


End file.
